Love Can Zing Twice
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Love is in the air again at the Grant Mansion and this time, it's between Melodica and Phantasmo. :) Gift story for Redbat132. :)


**Redbat132 gave me this idea. Here you go, Amiga! This one's for you! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Phantasmo, Melodica, and Rachel.**

* * *

 **Love Can Zing Twice**

Phantasmo was wandering the halls of the Grant Mansion looking for his son when he heard someone humming. The beautiful humming made him curious and he followed it until he came to a room where he saw a Thep Khufan with long, light red hair and a light brown dress. He paused to watch her as she was folding clothes. Rachel was helping her out as there were a lot of clothes.

Sensing eyes on her, Melodica turned and gasped in horror at seeing the Ectonurite staring at her. Rachel looked up fast before seeing what the female alien was startled at. "Rachel, it's...it's...!" The poor Thep Khufan stammered out.

Realizing that her friend thought the alien ghost was Zs'Skayr, Rachel quickly moved around to put herself between the two. "Melodica, easy," she said gently. "Easy. That's not who you think it is."

Melodica was trembling. "Are you sure?" She asked.

The young woman nodded. "Yes," she said. "That's Phantasmo. He's Ghostfreak's father."

Rachel then turned to the elder Ectonurite, who looked contrite that he had unintentionally frightened a beautiful lady. "I'm...I'm terribly sorry," he said and would have flown off if Rachel hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Phantasmo, wait," she said before gently pulling him back into the room and towards the female alien, who stood up, but was still nervous.

The human placed a hand on Melodica's shoulder. "Melodica, this is Phantasmo, Ghostfreak's father," she introduced. "Phantasmo, this is Melodica, Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother."

The Ectonurite decided to put the female alien's mind at ease and gently took her left hand. "I'm honored to meet the mother of my granddaugther's uncles," he said in a smooth voice as he bowed and kissed the back of her left hand lightly.

The female Thep Khufan was a bit surprised, but impressed by his manners. _He's definitely not like Zs'Skayr,_ she said to herself as she curtsied. "The honor is mine, good sir," she said sweetly.

Rachel looked at the two of them and then discretely backed away, sensing the old-fashioned greeting might lead to the two needing a little privacy.

Phantasmo smiled. "Forgive me for startling you, madam," he said.

"Oh, please forgive me for even thinking you were that monster," she replied, an embarrassed blush coming to her face. She then turned to the laundry. "Oh! I'm sorry. I need to get these all to the proper rooms."

"Please, allow me to assist you," he said, his tentacles already out and gathering some stacks of clothing.

"I'd...I'd appreciate that," the female alien said shyly.

Rachel hid nearby and watched as the two exited with piles of clothes to deliver them to the proper rooms and she went in to help them out while her mind was spinning with the possibility that there just might be another engaged couple under the roof soon.

* * *

Melodica set the last of the clothes down in the proper room, receiving hugs from her grandchildren. She then noticed Phantasmo enter one room to set some clothes in there and as she watched, he was suddenly tackled by a small child, who giggled. "Hi, Grandpa!" The little one said.

Chuckling, he hugged his granddaughter, tickling her playfully and making her laugh. "Fly, Grandpa!" The little one exclaimed happily, holding her arms out as if they were wings.

Chuckling again, Phantasmo flew upwards a little bit, holding his granddaughter over his head. "Up you go," he said playfully, making her laugh happily as he carefully flew around while holding her up, making sure they didn't bump into anything.

Melodica smiled before feeling one of her oldest granddaughter gently tug her arm. "Grandma, would you play a game with us?" The young girl asked.

"Of course," the female mummy answered and let her grandchildren lead her downstairs for a game.

Rachel came in from checking the mail and smiled as she saw her nieces and nephews playing a board game with Melodica and she saw Phantasmo watching with interest. The young woman smiled. "What do you think of Melodica?" She asked the Ectonurite.

"She's beautiful," he replied softly.

It took Rachel a moment to realize that the alien ghost had answered her absentmindedly and she smiled. "I bet she'd love to hear that from you," she said softly and encouragingly.

She then backed away, knowing from her past experiences at being matchmaker, a small suggestion was all it took to get the wheels turning.

* * *

Phantasmo soon went up to his room, but his mind was still on Melodica and he felt his heart beat faster. "I haven't felt this way in a long time," he said to himself. His wife had passed away long ago, at the hand of Zs'Skayr, which was why Phantasmo bristled every time he heard the abomination's name. Ghostfreak had been young then, but he still remembered that day, though he had come to terms with it, as had his father.

Ghostfreak was passing by and saw his father pacing the room, or rather, floating back and forth. "Father? Are you alright?" He asked, entering the room.

Phantasmo sighed. "Honestly, son, I'm not too sure," he admitted. "I think...I think I might...be falling for someone."

That caught Ghostfreak by surprise. His father hadn't married again after the death of his mother. The younger Ectonurite found the news a bit startling, though not unpleasant. "Father, have you really found someone you like?" He asked.

"I believe I have, though...I'm not certain she'd return the affection," the elder Ectonurite said.

"Who is it?" Ghostfreak asked. "Is it someone I know?"

"I believe so. Her name is Melodica."

The younger Ectonurite was surprised. "Snare-Oh and Kuphulu's mother," he said, recognizing the name. "You met her?"

"Just today," his father said. "And...I can't stop thinking about her."

Phantasmo looked at his son. "Am I being foolish, son?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Father," Ghostfreak answered. "If you want to date her and possibly consider marrying her, I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't?" The elder Ectonurite said in surprise.

His son chuckled. "I like Melodica," he said. "And if she makes you happy, that's what matters to me."

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Melodica was pacing her room, thinking about Phantasmo. "He's quite handsome," she said to herself as feelings that she thought had gone when her husband had died now returned full force. "Oh, goodness. Could I be falling for him?"

"Falling for who?" Asked a voice.

Melodica jumped, but then relaxed at seeing Rachel in the doorway. "I...I was thinking about...Phantasmo," she admitted shyly.

Rachel smiled. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, he is," the female mummy answered. "And he's sweet. Such a gentleman, too."

The young woman smiled again. "Something tells me he's thinking about you too," she said.

Melodica looked at her in surprise. "Really?" She asked, blushing. "How do you know?"

A grin spread across Rachel's face. "Mm, I guess intuition," she said. "He certainly couldn't take his eyes off you earlier."

Melodica blushed again. "I know I couldn't look away," she said. "Something about him was so...so...,"

"Amazing?" Rachel offered gently.

"Magical," the female Thep Khufan said dreamily.

The owner of the Grant Mansion grinned. Oh, yes. There was definitely going to be another engaged couple soon.

* * *

 _A couple days later..._

Ghostfreak felt it best to speak to Snare-Oh and Kuphulu to ask them how they felt about his father dating their mother. While he didn't mind, he wasn't sure if they didn't mind either. He found them in their room and noticed how they looked a little unsure themselves. "Snare-Oh? Kuphulu?" He asked.

They jumped, but then relaxed at seeing him. "Oh, Ghostfreak. We were just about to look for you," Snare-Oh said.

The Ectonurite had a feeling he knew why. "Your mother told you about her liking my father, didn't she?" He asked a bit nervously.

They were surprised. "Yeah," Kuphulu said. "How did you know?"

"Father confessed to me that he likes your mother," Ghostfreak answered before taking a deep breath. "I really don't mind them dating, as I like Melodica and respect her, but I wasn't sure how you two felt about her dating my father."

They were surprised again. "And here we were worried that you'd be against our mother dating your father," Snare-Oh said.

"You were?" The Ectonurite said.

"Yeah," the younger Thep Khufan said. "Our mom hasn't even dated anyone or shown interest in anyone after our dad died."

"Father was the same way," Ghostfreak answered. "He hasn't dated since my mother died."

The three looked at each other. "So," Snare-Oh said slowly. "Are we okay that our parents are dating and might possibly get engaged?"

Kuphulu answered first. "As long as Phantasmo treats Mom right and makes her happy, then I'm okay with them dating and possibly getting engaged," he said.

"Same goes for me," his older brother replied.

Ghostfreak nodded. "If she makes my father happy, then I'm okay with it too," he said.

They didn't see Ben hiding nearby, nor did they see him smile as he headed down the hallway to find Rachel, who was happy to hear that the three were okay with their folks being together. "Okay, now we just got to set the stage and hopefully, they'll be engaged soon," she said.

"They certainly look happy together," Ben said. He would have normally been a little grossed out, but after having been at the Mansion for a long time, he was mostly used to unusual stuff. Then again, he was married to a half-Vladat, so he guessed that an Ectonurite and Thep Khufan liking each other wasn't really unusual.

* * *

 _One week later..._

Phantasmo took a deep breath and lightly straightened out his tuxedo. Rachel was having a harvest party in the ballroom and he was hoping to ask Melodica to accompany him to the party. He lightly knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard her call out.

"Miss Melodica, it's me," he said, sounding a bit shy.

She opened the door and he gasped, his gaze fixed on her. "Wow," he breathed out.

Melodica blushed. She was wearing a dress she had just finished making. It was a modest dress that was colored orange and yellow with gold accents. She wasn't wearing her headdress for once and her long hair had been curled, with the front part of it pulled back into a simple brown barrette at the back of her head. "Does...Does it look okay?" She asked hopefully.

He looked at her. "It looks wonderful and you look absolutely beautiful, milady," he said with a bow before offering her a pink rose.

She smiled. "Oh, how lovely," she said, breathing in the scent before looking at him. "And you look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you," he said before bowing again. "Miss Melodica, I was wondering, would you be willing to go to the harvest party with me?"

She smiled wider while her insides leaped happily that he had asked her. "I'd be delighted to," she said, taking his arm that he offered her and they headed downstairs to the ballroom. Rachel, Ben, Ghostfreak, Snare-Oh, and Kuphulu watched them and they grinned at each other.

"They really do make a cute couple," Rachel said.

Ben nodded. "And look how happy they are," he said.

"Father hasn't smiled like that in a long time," Ghostfreak admitted.

They then heard Melodica laugh at something Phantasmo had said and he seemed to light up at hearing her laugh. "Mom hasn't laughed like that in like forever," Kuphulu said.

"It's settled then," Snare-Oh said. "Rachel, is the balcony available? The one just off to the side of the ballroom?"

She nodded. "It's available and ready," she said.

Ghostfreak nodded. "Okay, let's do it," he said.

The music was lively and then, after a bit, became slower and more romantic as the couples danced together. Rachel danced with Rook as they both watched Melodica and Phantasmo, the Revonnahgander having already been told what was happening. "I think you and the others have made a perfect match with those two," he said.

"Thanks, hon. But it's not quite official yet," she said. "Though, I hope it will be soon."

As the soft music continued playing, many of the couples kissed, something Phantasmo noticed and he lightly cleared his throat. "Milady, would you...like to see the night sky?" He asked.

Melodica smiled. "I'd love that," she said.

They headed for the balcony, which was decorated beautifully with the aroma of pumpkins and maple from some nearby candles. They inhaled the wonderful aroma as they looked up into the sky, which was full of stars. "Oh, it's beautiful," the female mummy said.

Phantasmo swallowed, looking at her. "Yes," he said to agree with her before taking a shaky breath. "Melodica, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Phantasmo," she said, smiling at him.

The alien ghost looked nervous. "Um, I was wondering...are you...enjoying this evening?" He asked.

Melodica smiled. "Yes, I am," she said. "And I've enjoyed spending time with you."

He was pleased to hear that and her words gave him courage. "Then, would you perhaps consider...being my bride?" He asked, bowing to her.

She gasped in surprise. "Being your bride?" She repeated before a smile came to her face and her eyes shone. "Oh, Phantasmo."

He looked up at her, worried he might have been too forward, but the smile she gave him was saying otherwise. "Um...," he tried to speak, but couldn't seem to put his thoughts together. He was pulled out of his stupor though, when Melodica kissed him full on the mouth. His hands automatically went up to her face and one hand gently cupped her chin while the other gently got entangled in her hair. Two arms wrapped around him and his soon followed, holding her close.

After a moment, they gently parted and Phantasmo took a deep breath. "So...will you be my bride, Melodica?" He asked again softly.

She smiled. "Yes," she replied, kissing him again as he pulled a ruby necklace from the pocket of his tuxedo and placed it around her neck.

Alien X smiled and turned to the room, seeing everyone was looking at him and he gave a thumbs up, indicating there was another engaged couple in the Grant Mansion and everyone began cheering and clapping for the couple.

Rachel smiled. "Looks like love can zing twice," she said.

"Just like it did for us, my love," Rook said as he kissed her deeply.

Melodica and Phantasmo hardly heard the celebration, lost in each other's eyes and in love.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
